The Monster is Coming he's here
by Shadows In My Love
Summary: Vegeta, the powerful Z warrior, stumbles upon a young girl, who he falls in love with. But what will happen if the nasty Frieza comes in to play?...
1. Default Chapter

****

The Monster is coming: he is here

There once lived in a sequestered part of the city of London, a man called Vegeta.

Vegeta is a man with black, stick-up hair and very dark eyes. You can see him on the left picture.

He has got no parents, his father, King Vegeta, from the planet Vegeta is killed by Frieza, and now Vegeta is all alone in this cruel Universe. He, the Saiyan Prince, is very, very powerful.

Heaven knows how strong he exactly is!

He is a Saiya-jin, 22 years old, and he just LOVES fighting. Where a fight is, is Vegeta.

There was a fighting-game called Streetfight; it is of course on the street.

Vegeta thought: 'I got to get there, and kick them all out!'

He started to train very hard, to get strong enough for the streetfight.

He was working at his Big Bang Attack, a very useless attack, that could help him to win the contest.

After a few days, he was so strong that he thought: 'Don't let them dare to come in my way, or I will blow them to death! Hè hè hè!'

He decided to go out for a walk and some fresh air. At that moment, a purple-hairy girl came from across the street.

She winked at him, and giggled naughty. 'Hi, hi, hi...!'

Vegeta did not knew where he supposed to look at. He blushed a little.

Then he crossed the street, towards the girl, who was now staring at him.

'Hé, you! What are you looking at?' he asked her. He looked at her.

She was a little girl of 17 with the quickness and beauty of a young deer, and a fine freedom in her large blue eyes. It looked like she wanted the world to know 'don't play games with me, or I'll crush you under my feet.' 

This lovely little blue-eyed creature was now talking to him... At once a girl named Bulma disappeared completely out of Vegeta's heart.

'I'm looking at you...' the pretty girl said, and her bright blue eyes lighted up.

'O... at me?' Vegeta started to smile. 'My name is Vegeta. What is your name?'

The girl nodded. 'My name is Amy Lawrence, and I'm looking after you, for my boyfriend, Bull. He's the champion of the streetfights...'

Vegeta was completely full of horror. 'What?!!' shouted he, 'are yeh spying on me?'

Amy felt caught red-handed by Vegeta. 'Yes, I am, actually.' She smiled, then she started to laugh. It was a bit of a mean laugh.

'What? You...' Vegeta was so angry, he wanted to finish her off with his famous, destroying Big Bang Attack.

'No, stop, stop!' yelled Amy, full of fright. 'Not the Death Ball!'

Vegeta stopped at once. His eyes were full of unbelief.

'You said what?' he asked her suprised.

'Don't use your Death Ball on me, please...' Amy dared to look up at him, her eyes full of fear. "Why do you ask me that?"

'Cause it's not a Death Ball, you stupid cow! It's a Big Bang Attack!'

'Oh... excusez moi, Vegeta. I did not knew that it was a Big Bang...' whispered Amy in a low, sensual voice. "But you're a Big Bang to me..."

Vegeta laughed. "Don't you try to chat me up, sneak!" 

'I'm not a sneak at all. You can trust me..'

'Give me a laugh! I have to trust you? What a joke!' Vegeta started to laugh cynical.

'I hate you!!' Amy got very, very angry, and started to smack him.

That was a sign for Vegeta to start fighting back. Amy was like a madwoman, trying to hit him everywhere. 

Trying to stop her, he gave her a kick in her stomach. It was mean, that's true, but he was very mad at that moment. He totally forgot that he was much, much stronger than the little purple hairy girl.

Amy fell on the ground. She was terribly hurt. 'Au!' She felt flaming pain in her stomach, and couldn't get up. Vegeta stood there, watching her, with a cruel smile on his face. The smile he always used as he had beaten someone.

Amy thought for a moment.

Then, finally, she stood up. She knew exactly what to do. How to punish this twofaced person. 

She jumped up, quick as lightning, and kicked him. Right in his groin....

'Aua! That hurts, that hurts!!!' Vegeta fell on the ground, shaking with pain.

'That's alright for you, sneaky SOB!' Amy smiled quietly. She felt very good after she had punished him for her pain. Now it was his turn to feel the pain.

'Don't do that again to me, you...' Vegeta could not find the word to express his hateful feelings for her. 

'O, shut up.' Amy looked around carefully to see if nobody has seen them. Nobody noticed.

Vegeta didn't say a thing. He stood up, with a lot of pain, and walked away from her.

'Stupid bitch...' he whispered. But she had heard him saying that.

'What did you said?' Amy screamed at him. She turned around and looked at him accusing.

'A stupid bitch, that's what you are!' He said it loudly now, so that she could hear him.

'You're so mean!' Said Amy, shocked. 'You bastard! First you starting to have a row with me, and now you are swearing at me! O, how I hate you! And I don't even know you!'

Amy was very, very angry. She probably wouldn't be in that way, but it all seemed very unfair to her. Vegeta was the person who made her angry.

'So what?' Vegeta looked at her. His dark eyes were cool, and brought her out of her balance for a second.

Amy sank down against the wall. 'I really don't know what I'm doing..." She looked up at him. "I don't want to hurt you, Vegeta. I don't hate you. I like you very much..." She faced him in the pale moonlight. His eyes were like burning coal; his black hair stood in disorder on end; his clothes were ragged. He seemed like an invincible person.

'I think I love you...' Her voice was soft, almost to soft to hear. She started to cry. She really meant what she said. She looked up, to see his reaction.

He looked very tired. 'Ah, lay off, Amy, will yeh!' he said. Vegeta could feel himself getting angry again. 'Don't start that stupid game! I know you better! You're just trying to get me on your side, don't you, Amy?'

Amy glanced up at him. He was a lot taller then she was. She said nothing. Only a lonely tear started his trip on her cheek.

Vegeta saw her eyes filling with water. He felt a little bit miserable now. Maybe he had been to mean for her.

'Look,' he said to her. 'I'm sorry...' This was true. He was sorry now he said it. "I don't want to hurt you too. But it's just..."

She shook her head wildly. 'No. It is alright with me if you don't want to.' She rubbed her eyes. They were red from crying. 'It's alright, really. I will go now, and leave you alone. If that's what you want, Vegeta.' She wiped her eyes; she was cold in her thin clothes. 'Bye now...' She started to run, to run away from that guy, the one she really loved.

He was different. Different from Bull, her lover. She felt that Vegeta wouldn't hurt her.

Bull did.

"Amy, wait!"

A wave of horribleness ran trough her. She felt terrible, and very weak. She stopped at the corner, and leaned against the brick wall. It was cool; nice. She thought about nothing. Her head was like a unwritten paper; white and clean. She could not think about anything. Nor Bull, nor Vegeta. She could not remember their faces. It was good, she felt a lot better now.

Only her forehead was hot now. Her eyes were still burning. A lonely tear felt from her pale cheek, on the street. The street where she lived.

She did not wanted to cry. Not anymore. Crying was over. 

It was time for action.


	2. All Alone Again

Vegeta looked as if he was being smacked. Before he could stop Amy, she was gone.

Disappeared in the dark nothingness. He still saw her blue eyes, filling with tears.

Now he was nearly feeling sorry for her. Nearly. 'Yeh was a daring girl, a light-hearted, cheeky show-off...'

He said it quietly, in his self. 'But a pretty one...' 

He shook his head, and started to walk the way back home.

'Where have yeh been, Amy?' shouted Bull.

Amy was standing in front of him, her head down. Tears rose in her dull blue eyes.

Her purple hair fell in disorder over her shoulders. She rubbed her eyes with an expression of great pain on her wet face. 

She looked up at him, scared like a hunted little deer. 'I was just walking...'

'What d'yeh think yeh're up to, yeh little bitch?!' he hissed, and looked at her with an angry light in his eyes.

'I'm up to nothing, if you really wanna know, Bull!' It was an aggressive answer, but there was a tail on it. And Bull felt that too.

He groaned, like a mad dog with rabies, and an evil smile appeared on his cruel mouth, he looked her in the eyes.

'Yeh've been somewhere I dun't want yeh to go at, Amy!' Amy looked at the ground.

'Look to me when I'm talking to yeh!' He gave her a very hard smack in the face. She fell on the ground again.

Her first idea was to run away and lock herself in her room, but his anger was far to much to handle for her. He gave her another smack. Her face was glowing red with pain.

She hated that. She hated him hitting her. She just thought is was not right. It was hurting her.

And he enjoyed it.

'Didn't yeh?' asked Bull. His greedy face was near to her. His eyes were red of madness.

'I didn't...' she whispered in a low voice. 

The moon became covered by dark clouds as he walked to her. The darkness itself seemed to hate him as he pushed her aside.

'I can tell from yeh face!' he shouted. 'Cat! Yeh dun't love me anymore! Yeh're afraid of me, aren't yeh? Dun't shake that pretty, bitchy head of yehrs! I know it's true! I've seen yeh with that Vegeta-guy! Yeh two were pretty in love, wuren't you? I heard yeh saying that yeh loved him! Dun't deny it, Amy, cause yeh can't! It's the naked truth!'

The word 'truth' made her snap her eyes shut. 'I didn't meant any harm to you... I'd only –'

'Just back off, yeh bitch!' He gave her a slap towards her head.

'No! Bull... I just –'

'I said – fuck off!' Bull grabbed her shoulder and trow her out of the room.

He looked at her in a state of shock and anger. Lots of anger. She got scared and crawled backwards, with her back to the wall. Tears dripped over her cheeks.

'Bull.. please, forgive me...' Her voice was soft, her eyes full of tears.

'Get stuffed!' Bull roared, and slammed the door behind her.

She was all alone. 

Again.


	3. I'm a SUPERSAIYAN!

Vegeta looked in the mirror. He saw his self. He smiled proudly.

He looked mighty strong. A real Saiyan Prince. Not someone to play around with. 

He grinned. His black eyes glittered in the pale moonlight.

He closed his eyes and thought of Amy. She has seemed very hurt.

On one side he wanted to help her. It was against his nature, but ...

And on the other side he hated her. She was a cheeky girl, brave and mean, a real bitch.

Just like he was a mean bastard, what was what she had called him.

He was particularly angry with that young girl, because he knew that she was the one who had ruined his day. And maybe his whole life too.

He saw her marvel hair and the fine freedom in her large blue eyes. She was a charming little dancer. She had freed something deep inside him. Something he didn't even know it existed.

A curious stillness seemed to fill the air around him. He felt strange, and bad. Even a bit aggressive.

His throat was dry, he was hot, his heart was knocking as a wild thing.

What was wrong with him? He was so hot, he thought he was on fire.

Suddenly he got so angry. Whole his life was a failure. All his dreams were crushed, time after time again. And he was not even a Super Saiyan, like Goku and Trunks, and all the others. Yeah, Vegeta was mad, really mad. He screamed, full of anger.

And then... an explosion of fire... lots of noise... and a strange golden light.

The feeling was gone. It was changed into another feeling; a fine feeling He was warm inside, like the sun shone within him.

He felt enormous strong, full of power. Like he had been when his dreams were not already crushed by the truth. There was even more power within him.

He stood up, and took a look in the wall mirror. 'Good heavens!' He cried out.

'I'm a Super Saiyan!!!' His once pitch black hair was changed into a strange golden-blond.

Then he saw his eyes. 'Yeah! My eyes! They're green!'

That was true too. His dark eyes were bottle green now.

'It's not a dream!' shouted he. He turned away from his reflection, impressed.

Then he sank down on a chair. He has forgotten the time. He sat there and thought of nothing else then of being a Super Saiyan. His fighting-power and how proud his father would be, if he was still alive.

In the evening there was a violent storm. All the windows and doors in the house shook noisily. The sky became darkened by clouds. A terrible flash of lightning lit up the room, a fearful roll of thunder made Vegeta jump up.

'What a shocking weather!' he said, recovering his breath.

His eyes were still burning a little. He was freezing cold, but that was 'cause he sat in the draught. He did not felt terrible sick. Indeed, he felt wonderful. Wonderful and mighty strong.

Vegeta stood up from his chair and walked around a bit. His powers were great. It was even more fantastic than he had suspected. He looked in the mirror again, at his eyes, greener than grass and his blond hair, standing on end even more than ever before.

'Now I'm a SuperSaiyan, I'll need a new name. Only Vegeta is so dull. I'm not the old Vegeta anymore. I'm great, fantastic and super. Yeah, that's it! Super Vegeta. Sounds cool. From now on, my name is Super Vegeta! Just like that guy named superman, but then in Super Saiyan form. And 10 times more powerful, of course.'

With his blond hair standing straight, and his glittering green eyes, he decided that he needed some new clothes. Some more "super clothes".

He glanced into his wardrobe. 'Blue is still the colour, but not to bright. Like the blue blood. Royalty. I'm still a prince. I'm from the Saiyan royalty. And it mustn't be too heavy. I want an advanced and light fighting suit. And matching gloves and boots in white and gold..."

Vegeta was matching a few suits with different accessories, and after about an hour or two, he had found something he liked. He changed his clothes, and then ran to his mobile phone. He wanted to call all of his friends to tell them the super-news. Well, he had not much friends. More very close acquaintances. He dialed the number of Son Goku.

'Son Gokou here. I don't' buy mobile, by the way. But what do yeh want?'

'Say goodbye to your planet, Kakarot!'

'O, hi Vegeta.'

'How do you know?'

'What do yeh think, Vegeta? You're the only one who keeps calling me Kakarot, and you were the one who said that line about my planet. Not too difficult. But, what's the deal?'

'I'm a Super Saiyan!'

'What? Yeh are a SuperSaiya-jin? At last!'

'Thanks. I've trained very hard to reach my breakingpoint. But it was of no use. I had to raise my anger to become a Super Saiyan. I was so jealous about you and Trunks! But... you see I'm one too!'

'And what are yeh going to do now? Beating Frieza in hell? More training? Hé, see if you can win from Cell on your own? You said you would!'

'Ha, ha, very funny... Well, maybe there's still time for that. But guess what? I've changed my name in Super Vegeta. How does it sounds?'

'Mwoah... a bit arrogant isn't it?"

"So what??"

"Alright, you're arrogant, Vegeta. I should have knew that you wouldn't change so fast. But I have to hang up, 'cause Chi Chi wants me to study for my driving test. And after that I have to test Gohan for his science project, etc. You know how she is..."

"Yeah! Terrible! And a real hothead!"

"You can say that again..."

"But better a hothead than a looser!"

"Righty-right, geezer! See yah later on the battlefield, Super Colleague!"

"The same to you too! P.S. you're gonna loose, inferior soldier!"

"We'll see, infinite looser-prince!"

"Bye!"

Amy felt down, felt like crying. She lay on the cold, hard ground. Her head was knocking. Her eyes were burning. She really wanted to go home. But her home was Bulls home too.

And Bull didn't want her around anymore. That Vegeta was her only chance.

But after her 'kicking and shouting' act', he shouldn't be very happy with her. She knew that for sure.

She had called him 'a sneaky bastard' an so on. She had been angry with him.

He was angry with her. 

She did not knew what to do.

Bull was right, she was a bitch. Her big, darkblue eyes were watering with tears of loneliness.

Where could she go now? There was no place for her in this cruel world. 

She stoop up, slowly. Bad or not, Vegeta has to take care of her. 

Or she will kick him again. And hard too.

Amy the **superbitch** was back. And ready for action!

Vegeta hung up, after a long phone fight with Piccolo, and walked towards the kitchen. He was very hungry from all the excitement.

What should he take? He looked in the refrigerator. He took an apple, a slice of bread and a glass of milk. Tasty and healthy.

He started to read his new actioncomic, called 'Fightingpower: One Million?'

He was very delighted with it. 

Then.. the doorbell rang.

Amy lets the bell rang, once, twice...

The door opened. A strange guy looked at her. He looked like Vegeta, in an odd kind of way.

But his hair was real blond, and was more sticking up then ever. And she could remember his eyes were black...

'What do you want?' the guy asked. He stood looking into her eyes.

Amy could not say a word. It looked like the boy was surrendered by a golden light.

But that was not possible! She took a considerable breath of air. She found her voice back and said: 'Eh... I'm looking for boys for the streetfight contest.' It was the first thing that popped up in her head. 

The blond hairy guy smiled friendly. 'Sorry, that's a pity, but I'm already in the contest, dear Amy.'

She looked a bit suspicious. 'How do you now my name? I don't know you.' 

The boy smiled again. It was more a grin than a smile. It was a bit cruel.

'Because I am Super Vegeta, pretty girl.' He answered, smiling.

'What? !!' Amy did a step backwards, frightened. 'Vegeta? But... but your hair is blond, and your eyes...'

Vegeta nodded. He looked into her lovely eyes. 'I'm a Super Saiyan now...'

Amy looked very afraid now. She did another step backwards. 'What is a.. a Super Saiyan?'

Vegeta glanced down at her. He smiled again. 'I'll tell you.'

His smile became a sad smile now. 'I'm originally from another planet, called Planet Vegeta.'

He saw Amy's suprised smile. 'Yes, it's named after my father and his father, etc. All very boring.'

He told further. 'The people on the Planet Vegeta are called "Saiyans", and they are known for developing conquering other planets and producing skilled and deadly fighters. However, at the time, Planet Vegeta was originally under Frieza's control. Frieza is some kind of cruel, invincible lizardlike monster. But Frieza didn't kept his promise to bring the Saiyan race, my race, wealth and good living; instead, he was using my people to take over other planets and to expand his own force. Eventually, Frieza decided that he didn't needed the Saiyans anymore and therefore he destroyed the Planet Vegeta. I was on a mission taking over other planets at the time, with another Saiyan, Nappa, so we were not aware that Frieza had destroyed our planet...'

Amy looked disgusted at him, but there was also a bit pity for Vegeta in. 'So, let me guess, you're some kind of alien? Where are your antennas? Vegeta phone home?...!' She did another step backwards. "And how come you're blond now? And your dark eyes have become green! How come?!"

Vegeta shook his head wildly. What Amy was saying, hurted his feelings. Tears were in his bright green eyes. He could not speak, he could only tell his story. 'In the very early stage of a pure-blooded Saiya-Jin, we all have black hair and we look just like ordinary people, except we have a tail, like a monkey. We gain our power level by training, fighting and improving. I've trained until my breakingpoint, and because I was so jealous and angry about two others, who were Super Saiyans, and not me, the prince, I became a Super Saiyan. Because, to transform into a Super Saiya-Jin, the Saiyan must be able to build up the anger inside. Let the anger to increase the desire of revenge therefore pushing the Saiyans power level surpassing the maximum limit. If the process is successful, the Saiyan should have gold hair which sticks up and eyes turning green. They also have this glow of golden light wraps around them.' Vegeta brushed his tears away in a wild movement. "You've got to believe me."

Amy shook her head. 'Why are you telling me this? I'm sure it's all one big lie!'

'Let me tell you more about it. Maybe then you'll understand. A Saiyan can turn into a monstrous, giant ape, called Golden Oozaruu. A Saiyan can not turn into Oozaruu if he hasn't got a tail. I've got no tail, cause Yajirobe, the good-for-nothing anyway, had to cut it off, when I was trying to kill Kakarot, known on Earth as Son Goku, and the others, the Earth's Special forces, the Z warriors, whatever. Son Goku is a Saiyan too. Pureblood, by the way. At that time, I was a real villain. I still am, actually. So ruthless, I destroyed my own partner Nappa, for being injured. He was being stupid and embarrassed us. So, I simply killed him. Easy. That was mean, but it's my arrogant, cruel character. I'm proud of it. I'm no wimp. Certainly not. Thank the Guardians of Heaven! I was very strong, the strongest Saiyan warrior, and a great show-off. I still am. Goku says so. He's alive too, what a pity, actually, but I don't want to start up a boring story, so I'll keep hold of the facts, alright? Anyway, the tail is where the energy is collected to transform into a huge ape. I'm not longer able to transform. It's a bit of a pity, but I'll have to live with it."

Amy took another step backwards. Her back was against the wall now. Her face was filled with lighting fright. 'You're going to kill me!' she said in a low voice. "I know for sure!.."

'Of course not! Are yeh barmy? I will not kill you!'

Amy gave a scream. 'False liar! I'm sure you will! You are just trying to calm me down, and then you'll take your turn and kill me! You... monster!'

'I'm not. And if you don't want to listen to me, so long, Amy.'

Vegeta slit the door shut, blocking out Amy.

She was alone again.

Alone.

Vegeta recovered his breath. He was very angry. Angry about Amy. Stupid bitch.

That he came from another planet didn't meant that he was a monster!

He hated that bitch. She could drop death. And if it was possible he would help here with that. With pleasure. Lots of pleasure.

It was mean, but he had a aggressive nature. Much fighting, less talking. He liked that.

But Amy gave him the feeling that he was a human-eating alien.

He hated her so much. 

Then he heard a weak knock at the door. 'Buzz of, Amy!' shouted he angrily. 'Or I'll take your brains as my breakfast!'

'Please, open up, Vegeta...' her voice was low, and very soft.

'No. Go away and leave me for god sake alone!'

He locked the door. She won't get inside now. One try, and he'll kill her. Then he walked to his room.

He hated her. 

For real.

Amy tried again. 'Vegeta? Let me in, please...' No reaction. The door was locked, so she couldn't get inside. She knocked. Nothing happened, and it was clear that his feelings were so badly hurt that he would not appear. She decided to try the backdoor. That one was open.

She walked in. Soft, carefully, so she would not disturb him.

When she walked past the half-open door of the bedroom, she thought she saw someone inside. She supposed it was Vegeta, so she went to the door.

He was sitting by the window, watching the first leaves falling from the trees.

His head was on his hand, and he looked terribly unhappy. Amy's first idea was to run away, but his misery filled her with pity, and she felt that she must try to comfort him.

Her footstep was so light, and his sorrow was so deep, that he didn't know she was there until she spoke to him.

'I am so sorry for you,' she said, 'but I've never met someone from another planet before.'

'Nonsense.' Was his short answer, looking round in astonishment at the pretty girl who had dared to speak to him. 'Complete nonsense. You are afraid of me, you hate me, you are disgusted of me.'

Amy looked into his beautiful green eyes. 'I know you've been very wicked in your life, but that's not reason to lock yourself up.'

'Well, I admit that,' said Vegeta, sounding rather annoyed. 'but it is purely my business, not yours.'

'It is very wrong to kill anyone,' said Amy.

'Oh, I hate the easy blame of those who don't understand! It's my nature! I can't help it, that I'm so aggressive and that fighting is my life and my soul. My passion! It is.. well, almost my only reason of being alive!' He looked down, at the old, black carpet on the floor. 'I admit that I've killed for pleasure and for fun, but that is none of your business.'

'Oh, Vegeta – I mean, Super Vegeta. If I can help you with something, I'll be pleased to do that for you...'

'No, thanks. But it's very kind of you. You are much nicer then I thought you were. I thought you were nasty, rude, common and dishonest!'

'Stop!' cried Amy angrily. 'It's you who are rude and nasty! And if we are talking about rudeness, you know that you have started the fight between us!'

'Well, really,' said Vegeta, rather ashamed. 'what could I do? I don't let people walk over me! I'm no carpet!'

'I must go now,' said Amy. 'It must be getting late. Or my place in the Salvation Army House will be given away...'

'Please, don't go, Amy,' he cried. 'I'm so unhappy, and I really don't know what to do! The last time I felt so unhappy, was when Frieza was beating me! And that time, I died! There is one thing I didn't dared to tell you, Amy. Frieza is coming to the earth, searching for me...'

'What? Who is Frieza?' shrieked Amy, in knowledge, there was something very wrong going to happen.

'I told you all about him. Don't you listen to anything I say? Well, Frieza is the one who destroyed the Saiyans home-planet. He hates Saiyans, and tries to kill all of them. Me and Gokou are the last ones, who are alive. And now is Frieza looking for me, to kill me, or to make me serve him..'

'Serve him, then! That is much easier than dying!'

'I can't! And I won't. I've served him before. That was when he said he would kill my father, if I didn't listen to him. But he did kill my father.. in front of everyone else...'

'That is not very nice of him...' whispered Amy. 'Where are his manners? Probably in his tail. See? I listened to you, he's got a tail! But, down to business, what are you going to do then?'

'I think I'm going to face him as a real Saiyan! I will not let down my Saiyan-pride! I am the mighty Saiyan-Prince, and I'm no looser! Let him come!'

'Vegeta! Stop that!' Amy grabbed his arm. 

'No. I will beat Frieza, like I've never beat someone before!' He freed his self from Amy's hold.

Amy's beautiful blue eyes opened in wonder, and her little lips trembled like rose leaves.

She came towards him. 'Vegeta. Don't.'

'Yes, I will. I can almost taste the sweet victory...' he said in a low, dreamy voice.

Amy's eyes filled with tears, and she hid her face in her hands. 'You mean, you are going to fight?' she whispered. 

'Yes, I am. Fighting is so beautiful. To beat someone. To feel how strong you are. To win. To taste victory. You don''t know how beautiful it is. You don''t have got the powers, given by the great Saiyan Gods...'

'Oh, Vegeta. Stop talking like that! I know that you've got great powers, and that you are mighty strong! But, I'm worried about you... What if that Frieza will kill you? Again?'

cried the little girl. 'I'm dead worried!'

'I must do it,' he said sadly. 'Or Frieza will come here. I loved to see how this planet will burn with fear and dead, but I can't do it to you. You live here too. Sorry, Amy. I got to do it. I know the feeling of being death. To be at peace! I can risk that. I will.'

Amy did not answer, and Vegeta looked down in despair at her bowed marvel head. 

Suddenly she stood up, very pale, and with a strange light in her eyes,

'I'm not afraid,' she said clearly, 'and I will go with you.'

Vegeta stood up with a faint cry of joy. Taking her hand, he bent over it with old-fashioned grace and kissed it. 'Thank you, Amy..'

Vegeta was preparing his self for the fight. He trained very hard. He knew he was strong.; but strong enough to beat Frieza?

Frieza is a monster without a heart. A real monster. The monster is coming.

Frieza is the strongest and evilest creature in the whole Universum, without even one rival who qua power is coming in his way.

His ruthlessness is famous. He knows as no one else, how strong Saiyans exactly are.

The way they get stronger after healing from a serious injury.

He knew that one day, this could lead to a fight against someone who would be superior to him.

Because of that, he eliminate the planet of the Saiyans, and let only a little group escape from the death, because they were not award to see Frieza destroying their planet.

He eliminate everyone who is annoying him, or to hold him from his wish for immortality.

Even calling his name, is leading to death-fear in the hearts of the ones who have heard about him.

Frieza, the monster. Frieza the invincible. 

It was true, Vegeta was scared. Very scared. Scariness was not in his personality, but now it was. Should he win from Frieza, the powerful Monster of the Universe?

He did not knew. 

And he did not wanted to know either.

Amy hid her head in her hands, and cried quietly. Since her mother and father were dead, she was alone. And after Bull left her, she was alone for the second time. And now... Vegeta would leave her, and die for his stupid Saiyan pride. She would be alone again. 

'Why, Vegeta? Why!' She cried. 'Why do you have to leave me? !!'

Tears roll over her pale cheeks, as glittering diamonds. Diamonds of loneliness...

'Why....?' But no one heard her cry for love...

It was time.

A terrible roll of thunder shook the house. The clock on the tower began to strike twelve.

When the last stroke sounded, they heard a loud crash and a sudden laugh.

Amy dared to look at Vegeta. He was wearing his darkblue outfit, the outfit he had worn in the time he has went to the planet Earth, with his partner Nappa. His body seemed to shake, and for a moment Amy thought he was scared. But then she saw the glittering in his green eyes. He was not scared, he was just waiting. Waiting to fight. The look in his eyes made Amy scared. This strange signs made her feel uncomfortable.

The laugh sounds again. The green eyes flashed for a moment, and then became dull again.

It was just an old owl.

'Come on, Vegeta.' Tried Amy. 'He will not come anymore. You are waiting for nothing...'

Then... a hell flash... a shock... rolling thunder! 'No, you are not. I'm here.' Said a low voice from somewhere above them.

Amy gave a scream when she saw the 'person' hanging in the air.

He was tall, and slim too. His eyes were like burning coal, red as fire. His long tail wagged, from left to right. His nails were black, sharp and pointy. His skin was white, with a bit purple, as if he was an angel. But she knew he was not an angel. Certainly not. Only an angel of death. 

This picture was horrible. To horrible to believe. To exist.

The person above them, came down, slowly, as he wanted to make them look to him.

Cause it was a he, she knew it, unless his cold, a bit womanlike voice. His whole looks were like a man.

In the dark, black air, was Frieza like a white devil, coming to take them away to hell.

She felt terrible sick.

Her fingers grew cold and unsteady. She looked at Vegeta. For a moment his face became white with shock and fear, but he recovered and said to Frieza with a forced grin: 'Come down, and face me as a man.'

Frieza grinned. His cruel face was devilish. His red eyes lighted up. 'Don't you mean lizard, little monkey?'

And, at that moment, without any warning, he attacked Vegeta.

He grabbed him at his shoulders and started to punch him painfully.

He punched in his stomach and in his face. It was hard to see, but Amy did not wanted to see it. She did not dared to look, and the idea what was happening above her, made her eyes dim with tears.

'Are yeh feeling better now, Saiyan?' Frieza's voice was a icy voice: mean, ruthless, and cold. There was no feeling or emotion in it. This was a heartless monster.

Amy looked up. Vegeta was hanging in the air, sweating and with blood on his face. But he would not give up. Not yet. 

'Go ahead.' He said shortly. He looked Frieza in his red eyes, red of madness, thought Amy for a while.

'And face the death, Frieza.'

'NO!!!' Shrieked Amy and Frieza looked down at her.

'Who is that little bitch?' He asked coldly. 'A human? You are very desperate, Saiyan!'

'No, Vegeta! Don't!!' Amy pleaded him. She jumped up, to get his leg, or whatever. She wanted him to come down, to come to her. He must comfort her. 'Come down!' she shrieked. 

Frieza laughed meanly. 'O yeah? Why?' His red eyes glittered. 'You can get him when I am ready with him. Unless, the things what are left of him!'

'No, please...!' cried Amy and looked begging up to the monster with the name Frieza.

'Can't I save him? Please!'

Frieza thought for a moment. It looked like he was going to say yes. 

'No.' 

And he attacked Vegeta again. 

But now, Vegeta was ready. While Amy was talking to his archenemy, he had thought about his attacks. Which one was good enough to kill Frieza? Or to wound him?

And with a big, blue flash and a enormous bang, he did his Big Bang attack. 

The enraged Saiyan wanted to get rid of Frieza, and now.

Frieza, who had see him coming, grinned quickly. 

Then, he jumped up, and kicked the boll back, back to Vegeta.

Vegeta his eyes became filled with fright, and he did a step backwards.

'Vegeta! Come down!' screamed Amy and jumped on the table. She tried to get his foot and, yes, it worked.

She got his foot, and pulled on it. Vegeta, weakened by Frieza's burst of power, felt down, by the power from Amy.

'Amy! Go away! I told you, not to stay her! Frieza is a monster, don't you understand!'

'But, Vegeta...'

'Go!'

And he was gone again. Gone in the air, towards his death. Amy started to cry.

'Vegeta!!!' Her scream was so full of pain, that even Frieza stopped his attack to look at her.

Then she felt on the ground. She did not moved anymore...

'Is she alright?' Frieza asked wondered. For a short moment, he looked almost like a normal human. Not counting the cruel, red eyes, his white/purple skin, his long tail, his black, sharp nails and his feet with three tones on it.

Vegeta looked up to Frieza. 'No, I think she is alright. Just a little bit upset, you know...'

Frieza nodded, calmly. 'What had you suspected? She has never seen a Ice-jinn killing a stupid monkey before!'

Vegeta stood up, holding Amy. 'Shut the fuck up, Frieza. Come back later, first I have to help this girl.'

'Aaaah! Are you two in love? A Saiya-jin and a human from the planet Earth? Disgusting!'

He laughed meanly. His laugh was cold as ice, and echoed trough the space.

From his patient side, was nothing left. He was his self again: heartless and mean.

'O sorry, I forgotten. I have destroyed all of the Saiyan! Now, you can not get a girl from your own raise anymore, eh, Prince? Poor you...!' He grinned. Vegeta growled, enraged.

Frieza talked further. His voice was cold and dark. 

'But I think I not have the patient to wait any longer, Saiyan. I can not wait to kill you, like I did with the Namekians and all those other creatures on different planets!'

Vegeta stopped. He dropped Amy on the couch and looked at Frieza, hanging above him, like a thundercloud.

'Can't you see that we can not fight here! This is not Namek, Frieza! I know you hate me, like I hate you in the same way, but we can't risk the life of Amy here.'

Frieza laughed again. 'You are changed, Prince. Very much changed. I thought you were ruthless, mean, heartless and that fighting was your life and soul? Your passion? That you always wanted to win? But now you are behaving like a looser. Like a looser, 'Super' Saiyan.'

The word 'looser' made Vegeta snap his eyes shut. 'That is not true!' he screamed.

Vegeta realizes that Frieza is stronger than he expected, so he decided to use the ultimate strategy – transforming to a giant ape. Amy is in great danger!

The enraged Vegeta-monkey almost crushes her, on his way to Frieza.

His eyes, red of madness, do not show any of Vegeta anymore. He is the monkey, primate and hungry to fight. He wants to see blood!

'Aah.. a little pet, how cute!' Grinned Frieza, and jumps up.

'FRIEZA BEAM!!!' screamed he. A big beam of red light falls apart between his long fingers. 'See if you can beat me now, monkey...' he whispered.

And the beam, sharp as a knife rushes towards the monkey, who turns around.

But it is too late. The beam is too fast and cutes of Vegeta's tail!

With a enormous roll of thunder, Vegeta changes back. A furious Vegeta now attacks Frieza, while Amy is laying on the ground, out of mind. He corners him, but Frieza does not seemed to be scared. Indeed, he is grinning again. Neither men spoke. At last, Vegeta said:

'I can beat you!'

'I'd like to see you try it.'

'Well, I can do it.'

'No you can't.'

'Yes I can.'

'No you can't.'

'I can' 

'You can't.'

'Can' 

'Can't.'

An uncomfortable pause followed. Then Vegeta drew a line in the dust with his feet, and said:

'You daren't step over that. If you do, I'll beat you till you can't stand up.'

Frieza at once stepped over the line, and said:

'Now let me see you do it.'

'You had better be careful.'

'Well, you _said _you'd do it. Why don't you do it?'

In an instant both men were rolling in the dirt, fighting like wild cats. For a few minutes they tore at each other's hair and clothes, hit and scratch each others faces and covered themselves with dirt and glory. At last trough the dust of battle Vegeta appeared, sitting on Frieza an striking him with all his force.

'Say that you've had enough!' said Vegeta. 

Frieza struggled to free himself.

'Say "Mercy!"'

Frieza looked at him with disgust, but said nothing.

The hitting went on.

At last Frieza gasped: 'Mercy!' Vegeta let him get up, and said: 'Now that will teach you!'

Frieza said nothing, only gasped in pain.

At that touching moment, Amy awoken. 

'Vegeta! Vegeta, where are you? We can never, never get out of this awful place! O, why did you had to fight!'

She sank down to the ground and burst into such a terrible storm of tears that Vegeta feared that she might go mad. When her weeping became a little less violent, he laid his hand on her shoulder. 'Amy, are you alright?' he asked softly.

Amy looked up at him. 'Vegeta? Is it really you? Aren't you dead?'

'No. I've won the fight.' Vegeta gazed behind him, where Frieza was creeping away.

Amy smiled weakly. 'Is that him?' she asked.

'Yes.' Vegeta kicked Frieza away. 'That was Frieza.'

'Is he leaving the planet?' Amy sat up straight, and looked in Vegeta's beautiful green eyes.

'Yes, he is. Don't worry, it is all going to be alright from now on.'

Amy leaned against Vegeta, en kissed him tenderly on his cheek. 'Thanks for saving me, pretty guy...'

Vegeta smiled. 'No thanks, I did it for my own pleasure.'


	4. The Return of Vegeta

Amy looked at Frieza, who was now looking very sick. He had been creeping away in a corner, and laid there, pale and dead-tired.

'I think there is something wrong with him, pet.' She pulled Vegeta with her, towards Frieza.

She saw that there were tears in his red eyes, watering with pain.

'Do you have pain?' She asked kindly.

Frieza couldn't say a word, he was too full with pain and horror.

'O, Vegeta! Can't you see that this man or creature is very, very sick? !! We must try to help him!'

Vegeta turned around. 'No way.'

'Why not?' Amy looked him into his dark eyes.

Vegeta sighted. 'He is my ardsenemy. Don't you understand? I hate him, and I will not help him. There.'

Amy started to cry. 'You mean creature! Ruthless Saiyan! Don't you see he is going to die if we will not try to help him?'

Vegeta smiled weakly. 'Let him die. Then we can give a celebration party. It's my treat.'

Amy was really angry now. 'O yeah? You know what you can do? Dyeing yourself! I will not let a tear, you heartless monster! Ha!'

And she pushed him aside, on her way to the Changeling Frieza.

'Alright! I will stay alive then! Only to annoy you, bitch!' And Vegeta stormed off.

'Frieza?' Asked Amy carefully. She had decided to annoy Vegeta, and to help his enemy, who sounded to be very hurt. 'Are yeh alright?'

A scornful cry came from the corner where Frieza was laying.

A howl from something with very much pain. Like a wounded wolf, or a beast of prey.

'Do you need help?' Amy asked again.

A howl again came as an answer, that filled her with horror.

She saw him laying there, halfdead, with his eyes a little open, covered with blood.

Amy was shocked. She didn't knew what to say to a non earthly creature, that was badly wounded by a revenge wanting 'space-friend' of her.

'Eh, do you want some water?' She stayed clearly away from him. Heaven knows what he could do to her, a pretty, sweet girl, all on her own, since Vegeta had left the building.

It looked like Frieza had cleared up a bit, and said to her: 'If you would do that, it would be very nice. Thanks.' That were the first nice words she had heard of him.

'Oké. Stay here and do not move.' She ran up the stairs, and got a first-aid box, and a glass of water with an packet of aspirin.

She forced the Changeling to swallow the aspirins and to have a few of his blooding wounds covered with banding.

'Yech! What are these awful things?!' Frieza looked disgusted at the white aspirins in the box.

'O those. That are aspirins. They are meant to take the pain away, when you have pain. Never heard of it?'

Frieza nodded. 'No, never. We don't need them. We have recovery rooms.'

'And what are those, if I may ask?'

Frieza sank down against the wall. 'That are special rooms that heal your wounds. Had Vegeta never told you about them? He should know them!'

Amy shook her marvel head. 'No. He almost never told me things from his violent past.'

'We also got medical stretchers and healing machines. They're nice. But thanks anyway, that you have cured me up a bit. But now I have to go back to the East Galaxy. My father and brother would keep an eye on my part of the planets.'

'O, so you are a sort of King?' 

'No, an Emperor.'

'Interesting, really.'

'Yes, it is.'

Frieza stood up, and tried to walk to his ship. But half way, he felt back, with a faint cry of pain.

'Ouch! I suddenly feel very weak...' Then he had fainted.

'I HATE HER!!! I HATE HER!!!' Vegeta shouted to his reflection, and banged against the brick wall.

He was really shocked by the bickering he and Amy had had. 

About Frieza. That awful, disgusting, cruel, evil, mean, ruthless, arrogant, sly, violent... lizard!

He wasn't even a bit human! Not that Vegeta was, he was more a mix between monkey and human. The looks of a human, the primitive nature of a monstrous ape.

And now the sweet little Amy was choosing the side of that creature!

While she knew what he had done. Vegeta knew for sure, that right now, Frieza was flattering and buttering Amy up.

To talk her round. 

Telling that Vegeta was a mean circusape, and she could better listen to him, cause he was at least a bit normal. Yeah, yeah...

Frieza was surely hypnotized by Vegeta, or something. Or Vegeta had forced him to butter Amy up, and then to kill her.

And Frieza had tried to save her. 

Of course she didn't remember about the fight when she became knocked out.

She would think that Vegeta was the guilty person. The scapegoat.

And she would leave with Frieza. Or he would force her to do that.

And how she would cry and howl at him. But he wouldn't help her. He would smile and grin, and smirk. And do nothing.

Ha, ha.

How he hated her.

'Where am I?' That were the first clear words of Frieza, when he waked up.

Amy smiled sadly. 'You're on Earth. In London. In my room. In my bed, actually. '

'O, it is you... Amy, isn't it? Where is Vegeta, that royal monkey bastard?'

'Vegeta? He's long gone. And I don't hope he is coming back. He let me down.'

'Really? I told you so! He is a real bastard!'

'O, yes, he certainly is. A mean, cruel S.O.B.!'

Amy smiled full of triumph. Frieza looked at her, and his brains started to work fast.

Maybe he could make her hate Vegeta so much, that she would come with him.

With a few roundtalks and buttering her up, that couldn't be so difficult.

He could make her work for him. Or give her to his father, King Cold, or his cruel Cold Brother, Cooler. Cooler should know what to do with a healthy female earthling.

But if he would do that, he should be acting very good. Luckily enough he was a theatrical person. Sorry, lizard, I mean. 

So Frieza felt back on the bed, and started to sight and giving soft cries of pain.

'O, dear Amy... I feel so very, very bad...!' He was holding his breath, so that it looked like he was coloring all prume-purple.

'No! What's wrong with you?' Amy grabbed a bowl full of water, and poured it over him.

What a refreshing shower, thought the mean Frieza. 'O, I feel so weak...' Said the ill Frieza.

Amy dazed up the stairs, and got him a few aspirins. 'O, thank you...' Sighted Frieza, and when she wasn't looking, he cured the plant on the table with it.

'I feel a bit better, but still too weak to leave, I'm afraid...' He smirked meanly under the pillow.

'That doesn't matter, it's ok. You can stay till you're cured.' Amy smiled helpfully.

Frieza couldn't hide his grin this time, so she saw him.

'What are you smirking about, Frieza?' She ask sharply.

'Eh... au, au, ouch!' He did as if he was grinning of the pain in his head and chest.

'I think I'm having a heartattack...' And he did as if he fainted again.

'O no, Frieza!' Amy didn't know what to do. So she called 911.

"So here they are. I should have knew..." Vegeta peeped trough the window at Frieza and Amy. Frieza had closed his eyes and Amy dialed a number, her face white of shock or fear.

Or both.

"Is this the emergency central? I immediately need an ambulance! One of my friends has got an heartattack! Yes, Sr. Mango Lane 13, right behind the Pokémon Shop. No, I'm not kidding ya... Come quickly! Bye!"

She hung up, and looked at Frieza, who was pretty much pretending (so, keep on pretending... -Ville Valo-) he was going to die. "Auch! My poor little heart..."

Vegeta did as if he had to puke. "Yeah, yeah, you bad liar... Yeh dun't even have a heart!"

But Amy was very nice to the Changeling, and didn't knew he was just faking the heartattack.

Than, all of a sudden, Vegeta had a brilliant idea. He knocked on the window. Amy looked at him, stared at him. "VEGETA, what are YOU doing HERE? !" She shouted. "FUCK THE HELL OFF!!"

Vegeta shot her a contemptuous look. "Shut up, Amy. We have to take care of our, eh... yes, our friend, here." He smirked meanly at Frieza. Frieza looked meanly back. Amy didn't noticed. "Alright. But only for now. Not anymore. Deal?"

"Deal." Answered Vegeta. "I can do great reanimation, yeh know?..." He looked at Frieza and a grin came on his face. 

Frieza became pale from shock. That was not what he had expected.

"O, Vegeta, that's more than great! Now you can save his life!" Amy hugged Vegeta. "Thank you!"

"I sure will...." Vegeta walked closer to Frieza. "And how are we doing today, mister bastard?"

Frieza looked up carefully. "Eh... Amy, girl, I suddenly feel very good... Is it alright if I'll leave you two alone?..."

Vegeta pushed him back in the pillows. "O no, you can't. We have a few words to discuss, dirty bastard!"

Frieza looked suprised. "O yeah? What things? You mean... THIS? !!!" And he shot Vegeta in the stomach with a very strong laser beam.

Vegeta fell backwards, in Amy's arms. Frieza stood up, and grabbed Amy by her arm. Vegeta fell on the floor. Amy screamed. Frieza pulled her to the door. Vegeta stood up. He tried to reach Amy's leg, but missed. Frieza laughed, and disappeared, together with Amy...Vegeta was alone.

  



End file.
